Justice League Taskforce vs the Animalitia
: "So what? The Animalitia or whatever you phonies are callin' it is just a title, I made them up for profit Bats.. Worked damn fine if you ask me heh" : ―Penguin This Event (Justice League vs the Animalitia) is the end of a longtime conflict between Killer Croc and the Justice League which started years before in Cry for Justice. Background Overview Cry for Justice At the end of the Cry for Justice storyline, Killer Croc was apprehended by the Justice League alongside his Society teammates and put into the Suicide Squad. He's hated them ever since Responsibilities Since Wally (Kid Flash) has been growing up, Barry has been assigning him more tasks including helping the Justice League on certain occasions. Silverback Silverback is the result of an experiment at S.T.A.R Labs, he was the only ape to not ally himself with Gorilla Grodd and he went solo as a mercenary / professional thief. The Battle The Working Man Daily Planet Clark Kent (Superman) sits at his work at the Daily Planet in Metropolis attempting to get ahead on his work as a favor to his girlfriend (Lois Lane) because she's had a tight schedule lately Downtown Skirmish ) drinking at Ace o' Clubs]] While relaxing downtown on a date with his girlfriend (Dawn Granger), Hank overhears an argument going on between some thugs and the waitress and goes to interact with them but they begin to riot and trash the place. However as he goes to fight them, Dove enters fighting them, he then joins her while still being in his casual attire. The Two get into a brief argument about their public identity and end it after spotting police cars heading towards a bank near their apartment (which they we're heading to). A Justice League Investigation The Justice League Taskforce (a sub-division of the Justice League) and Superman arrive to one of many local banks in Metropolis to find a gruesome scene where only the civilians lived. Hawk explains to them that there was a riot downtown with a group of thugs who weren't familar to him, Dove theories that it might have been a distraction to allow this robbery to go on. Superman, Hawk, and Dove enter the vault to discover a massive hole that leads into an underground sewer where some thugs who we're packing up still remain. The three easily defeat them and after some questioning, hand them over to the authorities. They findout they've been using the sewers to traffic all stolen items which was Calculator's old planes from the Cry from Justice story. Home Burglaries While the three made way into the sewers, Hawkman hung out with the local authorities answering some questions until some get words of some high end penthouses being robbed by thugs matching the descriptions to the ones at the bank. After arriving to the scene he quickly enters conflict with Killer Croc who assisted Silverback's thugs in the robbery. Croc uses the fight to distract Carter while the thugs escape with the stuff they have, the fight eventually leads onto the streets below after Croc tackles Hawkman out through the window. However, the battle is stopped after Hawkman gives an almost fatal blow and then Superman comes in stopping Croc before he could escape. The Authorities arrive not long after and Superman leaves to assist them, making sure Waylon is properly imprisoned. A Night with Hawk & Dove (and Aquaman) assemble for a team meeting at the Hall and Granger Residence]] Most of the heroes make way to Hank Hall and Dawn Granger's apartment to spend the night, they try to investigate the burglaries and enjoy some chinese food, curacy of Wally West who arrives not long after they showup to the apartment. Arthur Curry arrives as everyone begins finishing up their food to tell them of what just happened believing what's happening with them and himself could be connected Battle with King Shark Aquaman (Arthur Curry) gets word from Vulko (his mentor) of some items being stolen near Metropolis, Arthur (feeling slightly bored) makes way towards this and finds King Shark. Curious to his return (because he was caught weeks before by him and Batman) investigates while fighting him. The battle makes way onto some docks in Metropolis where Aquaman defeats King Shark after a long chase. He then finds burn marks on his sides and figures that he could have been tortured and forced to do this by some higher power, he then made way towards Superman and the Justice League. Dinner and Breakfast Aquaman and Superman have a long private conversation while the others relax in Hank's training room, the two discuss what to do with the team and if people like Hawk are the best choice to work with (due to his anger issues). As this goes on Carter practices his skills on Hall's workout equipment, afterwards everyone goes to sleep in separate rooms (Hawk and Dove on the couch, Wally in the bed, and Superman, Aquaman, and Carter on the ground). Everyone then wakes up the next morning to Wally enjoying his second meal of the day, everyone begins to get ready then go downstairs into the diner and enjoy some breakfast. Aquaman leaves afterwards heading back to Atlantis thanking everyone for the time, and then while everyone finishes a breaking news story about a shootout at Heroes Park between the Animalitia and the local Police goes down. The Final Battle Everyone fully geared arrives to Heroes Park to find the remaining Animalitia members which are: Cheetah, Silverback, Man Bat, and the remaining henchmen. Superman tells everyone to divide into groups, Kid Flash vs Cheetah, Hawkman vs Man Bat, and Superman, Hawk, and Dove vs Silverback and the thugs. The Team does as commanded and eventually Wally meets back with the heroes helping them defeat the henchmen with his super speed, Superman then finishes off Silverback causing parts of his statue to break off in the process. Aftermath Public Identity While an in interview with CatCo Worldwide Media, Hawk begins to release details on the Animalitia and the fight that had just accrued then on the new Dove and whether Hawk is coming back or not since their disappearance (due to Don's death). He smiles and tells them that they are back before they leave Visit to Arkham Batman, after finishing his patrol, breaks into Arkham Asylum and to Penguin's cell. They both begin to talk both knowing that Penguin was actually behind the Animatlitia, Penguin snarls saying Batman can't do anything to him but Batman then knocks him out with one punch.Category:Events Category:Timeline